Owl Post
by SkepticTrueBeliever
Summary: Hermione and Ginny develop an intense friendship via the written word while Hermione is away at Beauxbaton's.


**A/N: First fic, so I will love you if write me reviews, especially honest ones!**

* * *

Dear Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, et al at Hogwarts,

Just a quick note to let you know that I've arrived safely at Beauxbaton's. It's so completely different to Hogwarts! The first thing that struck me is how warm it is – I mean, we are in the south of France (though I can't say exactly where – school rules), but it won't snow, apparently, not even in winter. And the palace! They call it a palace, not a castle, for good reason. It's very … decadent. But nice, in its own way.

Anyway, must go and unpack, then it's the start of term feast. The fish soup here is famous, made from fish straight out of the sea (oops, I think I might just have given away our location even more!) Keep me posted on the happenings at Hogwarts, I'm sure I'll start to miss you all terribly.

Lots of love,

Hermione.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I'm so jealous of the sunshine you're having! It hasn't got cold here yet, but we've been having summer rain and it's just irritating, to constantly be getting soaked when you go outside. And you know this castle gets freezing in winter. I'm glad you got there OK, I was a bit worried 'cos of everything that's been happening lately. I mean, what if you disappeared halfway to France and we couldn't get you back again? You know that there are some pretty horrible things (and people) out there. In fact, thinking on it, I'm kind of surprised Beauxbaton's let you come in the first place. I think that come October I'll be wishing they hadn't – I'm going to miss having you around. Keep writing me letters and tell me all about life abroad!

Harry and Ron (and me) are missing your homework help. They're both snowed under with work and they've both had to take Potions – again – even though they badly didn't want to. But, Snape's not teaching Potions anymore. (I know, shock!) It's the new teacher, Professor Slughorn. He seems a lot nicer than Snape (even though Terry told me he used to be head of Slytherin when he used to teach here ages ago). But that means – yup, you guessed it – Snape finally has the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, which can't be a good thing. Harry said that too. I've had the work heaped on me as well … I swear if I hear the words 'O.W.L. year' one more time, I'm going to vomit, or hex whoever's nearest to me. Or maybe both!

Harry's called Quidditch trials next week, which'll be exciting. I know Ron wants to play keeper again this year but I'm really not sure he's cut out for it – can I say that as a team-mate and sister without sounding nasty? Haha.

Hope you write soon.

Love from Ginny.

* * *

Dear Ginny,

Well, I have to say I'm rather disappointed with the boys at the moment – I've only had quick, scribbled notes from Harry (I can't BELIEVE the lengths he went to, to spy on Malfoy on the train), and nothing from Ron. I feel like he's … angry? At me, for running half a world away. Even now, I can't exactly explain why I felt the need to leave (which is odd, I know, for someone so verbose).

But please don't think that this means I'd rather talk to Harry and Ron than you! I was so excited when I got your last letter – anything in English is a gift at the moment (but more on that soon). Besides, you're the only person I have who I feel I can say absolutely anything to. I hope you'll keep writing.

I'm a little surprised Beauxbaton's let me come, too … this is a bit hush-hush but I think Dumbledore (and Hagrid) pulled some strings and had words with Madame Maxine about fostering international ties, especially with suspicion running so high these days. But I'm here now, and it's … completely out-of-this-world. Well, out of mine, anyway, and I guess that's the point of an exchange! It's a bit nasty because Beauxbaton's first serious set of examinations (the equivalent of our O.W.L.s) happen at the end of sixth year, so I'm getting exactly the same sort of pressure from the teachers as last year, only the work is harder … and then I'll have to do N.E.W.T.s next year. But that's OK, this year will be good preparation. Unfortunately, though, the language has definitely been a barrier. I can speak enough French to cope, but not do as well as I expect of myself. I know it's terrible, but I do try and use English whenever I can to keep my marks up – reading books in English for essays, and so on. So it's just wonderful every time I get a letter, to get news from everyone at Hogwarts, but as well, to not have to struggle to communicate with people. Although, that said, I have met up with Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, and she helps me with my French. I've also met a German boy called Finn, and he's –well, I'm blushing a little as I write this – more than slightly attractive. We talked about being international students, and what Germany is like, and how he's a top student to, and … I'm going to stop now, because this will get embarrassing otherwise.

Snape got the DADA job? That's a little concerning. But still, I've said this to Harry and I'll say it to you – if Dumbledore trusts him then we have to as well. Please tell Harry to drop the Malfoy thing, for God's sake, I don't think I can stand to read another word about how he thinks Malfoy's a Death Eater. I mean, really. And what's Slughorn like? (It's not difficult to be nicer than Snape, but I've heard some odd things from the others – something about a 'Slug Club'?)

Please do tell me how Quidditch trials went, how Hogwarts is and who's winning the house cup (because I'm not getting anything out of the boys). And if you have anything at all you want to talk about, remember that I'm here.

With love,

Hermione.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I've got to say (before anything else) that the thing about Finn made me a little jealous … he gets to talk to you all the time and I can't! And, I feel kind of like I might be prying a little (so tell me to shut up if I am) but what about Ron? And as well … for me … things with Dean are a bit … strained. It's just … oh, I don't know. No, that's not true, I do, but I'm ashamed to admit it.

He's not Harry, Hermione. I know what you said, to look at other people, just be myself for a bit. But I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. Maybe it's the hormones (ugh), but it's killing me to sit there all day and watch how clueless he is. And look at that! I've just poured my heart out onto paper, for you to read. Stupid! Maybe I'll tear this up. No, I won't, I want you to read it and understand … there's not really anyone else for me to confide in. I've just got to be tough, not let this get to me.

And when I say, sit there all day – it's because they're sort of adopted me, now they haven't got you. Ron's not even being weird about it – I thought he would because of me being younger (and related to him – puke), and him being best mates with Harry, and I didn't want to, y'know, intrude on whatever they have, or had with you. (And, like I said, they're missing your homework help something terrible, and I can't quite make up for that, haha). But most of the girls in my year are stupid and giggly, and most of the boys are arrogant pricks. It's a kind of loneliness. I miss you.

There I go again, feeling too much.

But anyway, Quidditch! Trials were a nightmare, because Harry's so ridiculously popular these days. Half of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turned up to trial, along with most of Gryffindor, so we had to turf a lot of people off the pitch. I won't bore you with too many of the details, but I'm one of the new chasers (hooray)! And then there were keeper try-outs. Ron saved five from five, and so did this other bloke, Cormac McLaggen. Harry ended up in a really ugly row with McLaggen over who would get it, which finished with McLaggen punching him in the face and getting a month's worth of detention. So Ron got it on the basis that he had a better attitude, but if was a fine line, what with Harry and Ron being best friends. He'd've probably had to give it to McLaggen if McLaggen hadn't punched him in the face.

Oh, and the 'Slug Club'? Seriously, don't ask. It's this thing Slughorn's got going where he invites promising and/or well-connected people to little parties. I ended up at the first one because I put a bat-bogey hex on Zacharias Smith on the train … I've been avoiding the damn things ever since. Of course, he wants Harry to be the jewel of his collection, but Harry's not too fussed on it either, and Ron's just sore because he didn't get included. But I don't want to talk about that rubbish.

Anyway, I'd better go, Harry wants me to go and look at a potions book. (I know, what?)

Take care, and don't get your heart broken by any German boys!

Love from,

Ginny.


End file.
